


Everything He Needs [Podfic]

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Team as Family, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: “For the last goddamn time,” Rodney’s voice yelled from halfway down the corridor, “I am not a damn werewolf!”(He totally is)
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Everything He Needs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything He Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902728) by [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw). 



> I'm getting back into podficcing again, and wanted to finish a couple of short fics while working on a longer one. Big thanks to Respoftw for permission to record the story. :)  
> The audio into/outro and bridges are from the MyNoise generator: [Arctic Wolves](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/arcticWolvesSoundscapeGenerator.php).

[MP3 on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/19g7z8ny3skvweu/Everything_He_Needs.mp3/file)

[M4B on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/w956gbttuztng5m/Everything_He_Needs.m4b/file)

length ~15 min


End file.
